1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player and, more particularly, to a disk player having a self-compensating dynamic ring balancer for restricting internal vibrations generated due to an eccentric center of gravity of a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk player records and/or reproduces information on and/or from a recording medium such as a compact disk (CD), a CD-ROM, or a digital video disk (DVD). Also, it is required to protect a disk or an optical pickup from external impacts and internal vibrations.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional disk player includes a deck base 10 hinge-coupled to a housing (not shown) capable of pivoting in a vertical direction, a deck plate 20 coupled to the deck base 10, a spindle motor 21 installed at the deck plate 20 to supply a rotational force to a disk 1, a turntable 23 coupled to a rotational shaft 22 of the spindle motor 21 for accommodating the disk 1, a clamper 40 installed in the housing opposite to the turntable 23 to clamp the disk 1 placed on the turntable 23, and an optical pickup 25 coupled to the deck plate 20 capable of transferring across the disk 1 and performing a recording/reproducing operation.
The disk player includes buffering members 30 disposed between the deck base 10 and the deck plate 20 to prevent the external vibrations transferred through the deck base 10 from being transferred directly to the deck plate 20, the spindle motor 21 and the optical pickup 25. The buffering members 30 are formed of a material such as soft rubber or polyurethane to dampen the external vibrations sufficiently.
The disk player constructed as above can effectively protect the disk 1 and the optical pickup 25 from the external vibrations. However, there is no solution for dampening internal vibrations caused by an eccentric center of gravity of the disk during rotation of the spindle motor 21. In this case, the eccentric center of gravity of the disk is generated from a discrepancy between the rotational center of the disk 1 and the center of gravity of the disk 1 due to errors in the manufacturing process of the disk. Thus, the rotational shaft 22 of the spindle motor 21 revolves because of whirling.
Such revolution of the rotational shaft of the spindle motor does not cause a considerable problem to a low speed model such as a 1X or 2X speed model. However, in the case of a high speed model such as 6X, 8X, 12X or 24X speed models, the effects of the revolution of the spindle motor become serious making recording/reproducing of information difficult.
In consideration of the above problem, in the conventional high speed disk player, the mass of the deck plate where a spindle motor is installed is increased, or the rigidity of the buffering members is increased to reduce movements of the deck plate due to the eccentric center of gravity of the disk. However, the deck plate thus having increased mass is ineffective for a high speed rotation. Also, when the rigidity of the buffering members is increased, it is not possible to effectively dampen the external vibrations or impacts.